


Curiosity

by Get_below_my_line_of_vision



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, Cute, Enjolras and Grantaire argue a lot, Fluff, I think idk I didn't put too much thought into the time era but it do look like that way, Non-Binary Jean Prouvaire, Other, They're just dorks, all four of them, and it's not a serious fight, but it's cute, since they don't want to kill each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Get_below_my_line_of_vision/pseuds/Get_below_my_line_of_vision
Summary: Jehan the poet meets a man who had to learn how to read an write. How fascinating!
Relationships: (background), Enjolras & Grantaire (Les Misérables), Feuilly & Jean Prouvaire, Feuilly/Jean Prouvaire
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Rarepairs- as requested





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thejokerghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejokerghost/gifts).



> As you requested: a very fine rare pair I see. The dynamic is very interesting. So this was quite fun to write about. I hope my writing is fun enough to entertain you to the very bottom of the page without a space of boredom :)

Despite having been a group for a year there was little the boys knew of each other. Enjolras knew most people which translated to three names in total: Combeferre, Courfeyrac, and Feuilly. 

As the first two were synonyms of Enjolras as they lead the meetings from time to time, there was a quite a bit of information Jehan could gather up.  
However with Feuilly? He was difficult to decipher.

Even though he easily took hold of the room in his mature reasoning, it was a rare occurrence. In other words Feuilly rarely volunteered to give a speech to a crowd. 

When the spotlight didn't shine on him Feuilly could easily blend in with the rest of Les Amis... But Feuilly definitely didn't seem like the rest of them.

Jehan could remember fairly vividly the time he had decided to sit next to them. While they were doing nothing but scribbling down notes, they could see Feuilly frequently glance their way. The stronger the stare grew more rapid their heart beat. At first they mistook it as intimidation but thankfully arrived to the correct conclusion when they yearned for him as soon as he left his seat. They wanted Feuilly by there side. They liked Feuilly.

Jehan had not been so excited for the next meeting. 

It was soon until Grantaire would argue with his beloved leader once again. 

"With effort, the people can achieve anything!" Enjolras deflected the cynic's criticism (which Jehan had not been paying enough attention to remember what).  
"That is just wishful thinking Apollo," He groaned, "Reality will always betray your predictions. Tell, do you know any anecdote which obeys your "if you believe" motto?"  
The leader smirked proudly, crossing his arms. "I'll do you better than some story. A person: Feuilly. "  


"Oh?" Jehan accidentally said out loud until they clasped their hand over their mouth then pretended to yawn to seen inconspicuous.  
Somehow how this triggered Feuilly, from a table nearby, to stroll over to sit beside him. No words left his lips into the reason why he acted this way.  
Jehan began to sweat, overly aware of the man beside him. 

"Feuilly is the prime example of a person who rose from the ash because he knew what the future needed to be."  
Grantaire grunted. "He is the exception. Not every no-name peasant, no offense Feuilly, will learn how to read and write and.... make _fans."_  
Feuilly laughed along, shuffling ever so closer to Jehan which made them nervously laugh as a domino effect. 

It wasn't until a couple of seconds did they process what had been stated by the two bickering men. Feuilly had risen from the bottom of the hierarchy, without knowing how to read or write, until he taught himself. 

He had... Taught himself... Jehan echoed this thought in their sudden empty skull for awhile until bursting in fascination. All their life they had studied literature and writing; they had never conceived the idea of a person matching wits to have come from the very bottom of the hierarchy. 

Excitedly, Jehan turned to face Feuilly who was leaning towards him which seemed like a habitual thing whenever Jehan was in his orbit. As expected, Feuilly's eyes were locked to his notebook. It made sense why Feuilly sat next them and would occasionally glance at them. It wasn't at them specifically, but the writing they produced. "Oh, I understand!" Jehan almost exclaimed before lowering their voice so only he could hear them correctly, "You were advancing your French by reading my poetry from over my shoulder."  
Feuilly stared at him wide eyed until nodding slightly.  


"Fantastic." There should have been a sigh of relief but they felt a sting through their heart instead. It wasn't like they wanted him to take specific interest in them... "I thought..." They bit their lip.  
"You thought what, Jehan?" Feuilly shuffled closer, becoming curious.  
"I thought you took an... Interest in me."  
"Romantic?"  
"Well, I didn't say that-"  
Feuilly gave the softest giggle. "It's okay Jehan."  


It took a second for the cogs to turn in Jehan's head. That Feuilly was accepting. Of course he was! He was... Feuilly. There was no thread of discrimination sewn in his being.  
"In actuality, I didn't even know you were a poet the first time." Feuilly playfully spoke, "I came to sit next to you because I found you... Interesting."  
Their voice was shaky but they tried their best to sound confident. "Romantically?"  
"Very." His grin was enough to confirm the future they would have together.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, I am drunk and very tired but I couldn't wait to write this. So, uh, sorry if none of it makes sense xd I'll probably check it in the morning and cringe about it lol


End file.
